Motel, frío motel
by smile.in.love
Summary: Un caso fuera de la ciudad. La noche cae y Sherlock y John se ven obligados a hospedarse en un motel. Una habitación, una cama. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maye Malfter!


**MOTEL, FRÍO MOTEL**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños,****Maye Malfter****!**

Últimamente los casos eran cada vez más lejos de casa y más cansados, con diferencia. Y no, no eran los años que el doctor llevaba a su espalda, era Sherlock que le agotaba.

En alguna pequeña villa de ésas que al caer la noche parecen desaparecer las pocas personas que la habitan, a kilómetros de la urbe más cercana, el detective y él vagaban sin compañía.

Habían perdido el último tren por la tediosa burocracia que Sherlock no dejó de descalificar en todo el camino que llevaban andado, haciendo más insoportable el caminar por fango en caminos no asfaltados. Buscaban, o más bien John buscaba, un hotel rural que el jefe de policía les había aconsejado. En realidad era el único de la zona, así que la única opción era encontrarlo en la noche sin más iluminación que la Luna.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —bufó el moreno.

— No lo sé, Sherlock. Yo también quiero llegar —respondió el más bajo.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando?

— Un hotel, hostal, motel..., algo que se le parezca.

— ¿Como aquél? —señaló Sherlock, sacando la linterna del bolsillo e iluminando unos apartamentos.

— ¿Por qué no has sacado la linterna antes? —protestó John elevando los brazos.

— Se veía con la Luna. ¿Es eso o no?

— Sí, deja de apuntar con _eso_ y vámonos a la cama ya. Cada uno a la nuestra, a la nuestra —aclaró nervioso. Sherlock sonrió en la oscuridad.

...

— Buenas noches, queremos dos habitaciones individuales—indicó John al recepcionista.

— Sesenta libras —contestó el hombre toscamente. John miró en su cartera y, entre billetes y monedas, consiguió reunir cuarenta.

— ¿Aceptan tarjeta?

— Efectivo. El doctor miró a Sherlock, que ya estaba negando con la cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a dirigirse al recepcionista.

— ¿Cuánto vale una habitación doble?

— ¿Con cama de matrimonio?

— No, no, dos individuales.

— No nos quedan. Tendrá que ser de matrimonio —John volvió a suspirar.

— De acuerdo, denos una de ésas. ¿Cuánto vale?

— Treinta libras con desayuno. El horario está en la habitación.

El doctor le pagó la suma y tomó la llave que le tendió, pensando que era demasiado caro, pero que era la única alternativa y tendría que aguantarse.

— Que pasen buena noche —les sonrió el hombre. _Había salido gracioso el tipo_, pensaba John, mientras forzaba una sonrisa hasta llegar al primer escalón. Sherlock se saltó ese paso.

Caminaron buscando el número de la llave en el pequeño motel por un estrecho pasillo.

— No desayunaré.

— Eso ya lo veremos.

El mayor hizo girar la llave y, al empujar la puerta, ahí estaba esa cama de matrimonio riéndose de él.

— Vamos, John. No es tan difícil dormir conmigo —rio Sherlock entrando primero a inspeccionar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Has dormido con muchas personas? —le siguió el doctor, entrando.

— No. Yo siempre duermo solo —sonrió de medio lado y continuó su análisis. _Un consuelo_, imaginó el mayor.

John quería dormir, de verdad que quería, así que fue al baño que necesitaba con urgencia y se refrescó la cara con agua fresca, sintiéndose genial. La barba ya estaba creando esa sombra del principio, nada molesto, aunque prefería su cara suave al tacto.

Tal vez Sherlock...

— Sherlock, ¿tienes aquí tu maquinilla de afeitar? —preguntó asomándose por la puerta del baño.

Pero Sherlock estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas, vestido y con los ojos cerrados pareciendo dormido. Tal vez el sueño hubiera podido con él.

— Da igual, no creo que la tengas —sonrió John.

Cansado de tanto correr para todos lados, era ahora cuando el abatimiento era mayor. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama. Sherlock ocupaba gran parte de ésta, más con ese abrigo al que le faltaba echar a volar. Se sentía raro, pero no mal; se acostumbraría.

Sus vecinos de habitación no parecían tener ese problema por cómo chocaba su cama contra la pared.

— Siento no ser una de tus citas —exclamó Sherlock sin abrir los ojos. John no dijo nada, la incomodidad había vuelto a él.

...

El doctor no sabía qué hora era, lo que sí sabía era que no podía dormir. La ropa le molestaba y el cinturón le apretaba, pero peor estaría durmiendo desnudo o en ropa interior. Además, tenía frío. Aunque el cinturón era una soberana tontería, así que se levantó para quitárselo y, ya que estaba de pie, fue hasta el armario a ver si había un par de mantas. No, no había.

Volvió a la cama y miró a Sherlock; se le veía muy tranquilo. Quizá podía quitarse la ropa y volver a vestirse antes de que despertara. ¿Y el frío? Dormir molesto o dormir con frío, no dormir al fin y al cabo.

Por un momento, su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de Afganistán, donde pasaban las noches alerta entre cabezadas, y se sintió miserable. Se quedó en ropa interior y se metió entre las sábanas. Ya no estaba tan lejos de casa.

El viento movía las hojas de los pocos árboles en el páramo empantanado, dejando paso a la lluvia al cesar, haciendo del frío una sensación más cercana.

John temblaba en ese mundo que existe entre la realidad y el sueño, abrazándose a sí mismo buscando calor. Entonces, Sherlock murmuró algo ininteligible, _hasta en sueños se queja de todo_, pensó el doctor. Se acercó a él para escucharle mejor y éste le atrapó con su abrigo oscuro. Bajo ese manto y tan cerca el moreno la temperatura era muy distinta a la de fuera.

Allí debajo se estaba tan calentito..., que, salvo un inconveniente a medio camino entre sus pies y su cabeza, podría incluso dormir esa noche.

_¿Por qué tenía que generarle ese efecto?_, clamó en su cabeza, ruborizándose.

**o.o.o**

**¡Cumpleaños feliz! :D**

**¡Hola a tod s! Un nuevo día, un nuevo fic.**

**Me alegra verles por aquí ^^**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Algún comentario para mí?**


End file.
